Spring Cleaning
Spring Cleaning is the third story in the 27th episode of the animated children's series Little Bear. Plot Little Bear and Father Bear make a game out of spring cleaning. Mother Bear keeps them from getting too distracted from the job at hand. Synopsis It is a lovely Spring day outside. Little Bear sees a fish jump through the pond before he chases a butterfly then walks his way home. When Little Bear returns, he sees that all the furniture has been moved out of the house, then Father Bear comes out with some chairs. He tells Little Bear spring has sprung, which means spring cleaning. Little Bear says it's a beautiful day for fishing. Father Bear agrees, but he has to help Mother Bear with the spring cleaning. Little Bear mentions he saw a big fish jump at the pond before looking in the box Father Bear had brought out. Mother Bear comes out and explains the box is full of junk. Father Bear's old "classic," fishing hat is in there and he is still not ready to give it up since he wore it when he caught his first big fish. Little Bear sees a lure that Father Bear made himself and bets the fish he saw would go after it. Father Bear bets he would, but Mother Bear is insistent to do the work that must be done. Little Bear volunteers to give the rug a good beating while Mother Bear takes Father Bear's classic hat to put in the junk box, calling it "classic junk." Little Bear beats the rug, making clouds out of the dust which make him and Father Bear sneeze. Mother Bear hears the two of them laughing outside and sees Father Bear tickling the rug and Little Bear. With the rug now nice and clean, Little Bear and Father Bear decide to clean the windows while Mother Bear is busy polishing the floor. But as they clean the windows, Little Bear and Father Bear begin to fool around and have fun with making more spots to clean and washing them off, until Little Bear opens the window to splash Father Bear, who also had the same thought, but with the window open, they splash each other, making the floor wet all over again. Mother Bear is shocked, affronted and most upset with all the foolishness and sends Little Bear and Father Bear outside and out of the way. Little Bear realizes that Mother Bear is working really hard. Father Bear agrees and wonders about what they can do. Little Bear suggests making a picnic. Inside, Mother Bear is working by herself, making the beds when Little Bear decides to surprise her, but the floor is very slippery after all the polishing. Little Bear and Father Bear get the bread and peanut butter, then Little Bear tries to take everything outside, but slips on the floor, upsetting everything all over the floor. Mother Bear walks in with her arms crossed and frowns. When Little Bear apologizes, Mother Bear thinks a picnic is an excellent idea. She's starved. Outside again, Mother Bear hints that one other thing should be cleaned up. The sandwiches. Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Little Bear Category:Episodes featuring Father Bear Category:Episodes featuring Mother Bear